Ratso Catso gets Sent Away
Plot Ratso Catso Gets Sent Away '''''is a grounded video because he got expelled for making fake VHS openings '''''where Ratso Catso got punished for getting a big fat zeros on the bad grades at school, now the FTM Police officers will send him to the cell in the land of make believe! Transcript Mrs. Finster: Ratso Catso, you annoying Black and White Cat! Ratso Catso: Huh, Why did you say that? Mrs. Finster: You were supposed to make a report on science but instead you were made a fake VHS openings, how dare you, mister! Ratso Catso: WHAT?! AM I GETTING A ZERO?! Mrs. Finster: OH YEAH! YOU ARE GETTING A BIG FAT ZERO! GO TO THE OFFICE WHILE I CALL THE FREEDOM LEAGUE GUARDS FROM JAK 3 TO COME TO YOUR SCHOOL! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU, MISTER! Ratso Catso: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Office Lady: Well, Ratso Catso. I see that you failed the essay, so why did you fail? Ratso Catso: Well, I made a fake VHS openings while I was in big trouble. Office Lady: Ratso Catso, why would you do that kind of an adult tarty stuff when you were supposed to do an essay! Now I will call Principal Prickly! Principal Prickly: Ratso Catso, you are so stupid and annoying because you made a fake VHS openings! This has gonna be way too far for this! Now only if you can be past an essay, but no! you will be expelled from this school for 3 months and tomorrow you will have homework! Ratso Catso: WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU, GUYS?! FTM Police1: We are the FTM Police officers, Ratso Catso, you are coming with us for making a fake VHS openings and not on your important essay! Mrs. Finster told you to do! your coming with us! FTM Police 2: Oh Yeah, and Prince Tuesday will delete all of your fake VHS openings on your computer! and now let's go to the court! FTM Police 1: Here's your cell! You will stay there for 9 weeks! and if you escape, we will call the police to stay there until someone will arrest you! and Prince Tuesday will delete all of your fake VHS openings on your computer for the next 13 years! If you escape there then you will be sent to the cell in the barons fortress Mike: Ratso Catso, how dare you got in the cell for getting expelled for making fake VHS openings during school! That's it! Julie: You are Grounded for super tranquility! This means no vandalizing property, no scaring people, no stealing, no making prank phone calls, no Computer, no TV, no anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, DC Comics, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Van Beuren Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, and Scott Cawthon, no hanging out with your friends, no Computer, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chick-Fil-A, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no Arctic Circle, no Starbucks, no Panda Express, no Captain D's, no Pepsi, no Diet Pepsi, no Mountain Dew, no Sierra Mist, no Aquafina Water, no Mug Root Beer, no Gatorade, no Tropicana, no other Pepsi beverages, no Sugary Cereals, no bullying people, no stealing, and no making fake VHS openings for the rest of your own neutral boring life until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18, 2018! we will see you when you get out of jail. Mike: Have fun staying there watching all four of Shimajirō's shows along with The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Tangled, Frozen, Moana, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sylvanian Families 1987 cartoon, James Bond Jr., The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Onegai My Melody, Jewelpet, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Once Upon a Forest, the Secret of NIMH, Bambi, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story In The Universe, Fantasia, Cinnamon The Movie, Dumbo, Pinocchio, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Mulan, the Pebble and the Penguin, Sleeping Beauty, Mary Poppins, Home on the Range, Lilo and Stitch, Maple Town, Monica's Gang, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Woody Woodpecker, The Pink Panther, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, The Little Mermaid, Oliver and Company, Cinderella, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood (1973), Balto, and PBS Kids and Disney Junior shows and playing well-received Nintendo games and Tokyo Extreme Racers games. Daniel Tiger: The only things you will eat and drink are fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, Japanese food, South Korean food, British food, French food, Greek food, Italian food, German food, Brazilian food, Spanish food, milk, and water. Gfourtx: and you can also eat Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Dislenyland Tokyo, McDonalds, Wendy's, Johnny Rockets, Pizza Hut, Sonic Drive In, Subway, Hardee's, Universal Studios, Five Guys, Dominos Pizza, IHOP, Applebees, Chilis, Red Lobster, Taco Bell, Papa Johns, and Outback Steakhouse. Mike: And starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King both film and broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Ratso Catso: Why did I get sent to cell in the Land of Make Believe? Can my life get any more worst than this. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki